Blair, Chuck and Paris always Paris
by LillyBGurl
Summary: To a couple of weeks before finish her summer vacations in Paris, Blair will have the surprise of her life...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, it's a little short, but I write it with a lot of excitement hoping you like it, and of course this is just part of my imagination... I don't know how the episodes will be, this is just the way I will love to happen**

******Blair, Chuck and Paris… always Paris **

**Chapter 1**

**There's been almost three months since she saw and spoke with him…**

Blair and Serena are enjoying their last days of vacations in Paris before they go back to home and college. They were walking happily, laughing and eating delicious macaroons. Blair seems to be over Chuck, at least that's what she say every time Serena ask her, and that she haven't think of him since they arrive to Paris.

The girls were a bit tired of the walking, decided to head back to the hotel to have a little rest before the meeting with the boys for dinner, so they call the limousine. Blair was looking out to nothing specific; when suddenly she saw him… it was Chuck Bass…

She was pretty sure it was him, she could recognize that face, that lovely face anywhere, but the way he was dressed, those clothes doesn't look like Chuck Bass clothes, still she was absolutely sure that that man was Chuck.

…

_Right after Blair ask him to not speak to her ever again, Chuck decide to escape, once more time he had ruin the chance to be happy with Blair, and despite the love he felt for her, he couldn't be in New York anymore, because the city itself reminds him everything about Blair, and that hurts so much._

_So there he was in Prague, drinking, trying to forget all the mistakes, and then, something happen… two men… Chuck trying to protect the engagement ring (Blair's engagement ring)…a gun… a shot… blood…_

…

Serena was sure that Blair had confused that man with Chuck, and that only means she isn't over Chuck yet, she still thinks of him, the question is if she still feel the same or what is that she feels for him…

Blair wasn't give up until she finds out if that man was Chuck and what was he doing here in Paris… Is he looking for her? Does Chuck know that Blair was there? Of course he knew, Dan knew, Dan could tell Nate, and Nate could probably tell Chuck if he asks him… But Why? Why now, and What for? Blair had so many questions on her mind, that she didn't hear Serena talking to her.

B? Blair… Blair!

B, are you still thinking on that man? I'm sure it wasn't Chuck, Why he would be here in the first place?

That's exactly what I'm going to find out; I have to know what he is doing here…

B, please…

No S, I HAVE to know why…

Blair, Do you still lobe him, right?

… N-No… I don't know S…

…

Serena call Nate to ask him about Chuck, Nate tell what she was afraid to hear, Chuck Bass was in Paris with his new girlfriend, Eva…

Nate tells Serena Everything what happened with Chuck in Prague, and both decide to not to tell to Blair, if she knows, it will be better hear it from Chuck or not hear it at all… Nate also tell Serena the name of the hotel where Chuck was, so she decide to go find him before Blair does.

Chuck

Serena… This is a surprise!

So, are you going to tell me that you didn't know that I and Blair were here? That all this is just a coincidence?

Well, it is. How I could possibly know that? I haven't heard from her since… well, I guess you know… But, How are you, How is she? Is she coming with you?

No, Chuck, and she didn't know that I come here… She saw you, yesterday… And she is going to try to find you. And she doesn't know what happened to you in Prague

…

I'm not going to tell her, if she finds out, it will be better to hear it from you.

Ok, I guess you are right, where are you staying?

What? Are you planning just appearing in her room just like that? We are going to "Le Baron Rouge" tomorrow; make it like a coincidence… And Chuck… I'm happy that you are ok…

…

Blair and Serena was at the "Le Baron Rouge" having a great time… then, there it was what Serena was expecting for… Chuck Bass, walking with a cane and a blond skinny girl… Blair couldn't see them from the place she was sitting, and Serena didn't know how to tell her, she just couldn't fake in that very moment…

Finally, Chuck came in with Eva, in the moment they step into the room, Blair could see them, but she couldn't feel the excitement she was expecting, Chuck was walking with a cane in one hand, and holding the hand of a girl with the other, it was the skinny hand of the blond girl next to him…

Serena could see the shock in Blair's face, seen Chuck like that wasn't easy, never less see him with another girl. Blair couldn't speak, she just stare at them, until Chuck finally turn to them, and then, they saw each other… a zillion of feelings floating around them, like the first time they kiss… only this time was different, they were no longer together.

Blair, Serena, What a pleasant surprise to find you here!

Chuck…

Let me introduce, this is Eva, my girlfriend; this are Serena and Blair

Placer to meet you

(Serena speaking, Blair still in shock) What are you doing here Chuck? Vacations? Business?

We are on vacations; it seems you to, nothing better than Paris to spend the summer. So, Blair How are you? How are Eleanor and Cyrus, and Harold and Roman?

Again Serena speaking) Umm… They're great, we visit them last week, right B?

Well, it was great to see you ladies, I guess we'll see you again back in New York. Enjoy your meal, Bon Appétit!

…

It was pretty obvious that Chuck hasn't told Eva about Blair and their story together. It was an awkward moment, and it will be impossible for them to sit together and talk… But Chuck really need to talk with Blair, at the moment he saw her, all the feelings were back, he need to be with her, talk to her, touch her… or at least, be close to her…

…

Back at the hotel, Serena asks Blair if she was ok, because she haven't say a word from the moment they meet Chuck. S was worried now…

B? Are you ok? You haven't said a word. Blair, please talk to me, say something!

What you want me to say Serena? Chuck move on, he has a new girlfriend, he…

Blair…

No! You know what? It's ok, we have to get ready, and the boys are coming soon…

Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

Have you seen my new Louboutin? They're perfect for tonight!

(Knock on the door – Serena goes to open)

Chuck! – Um Blair?

(Blair heading to the door) Chuck what are you doing here? You should be with your girlfriend…

I need to talk with you, please?

(Both walking to a private area)

Blair a lot has happened since the last time we talked.

Chuck tells everything happened to him back in Prague, about the gun shot, how he meets Eva, everything.

Blair, I never meant to hurt you that way; I hate myself for all the pain I cause to you… After I was hurt, I finally understand that you were all right to hate me, that's why I decided to start over, to forget you, to leave you… I finally understand that it was the best thing I could ever do to you, to let you move on with your life, to let you to be happy, no matter with whom… Blair… I'm really, really sorry for everything…

Chuck, stop it… you did hurt me, I can't denied that, but I don't hate you, I could never hate you… You are the love of my life…

Blair… don't…

No Chuck, I have to tell you, I was hurt, all this time… I wanted to hate you; you gave me all the reasons to do. And I was determinate to move on, to enjoy my vacations with Serena, to going to Columbia finally an Ivy League! But then I saw you, here in the middle of a street, in Paris! That's when I knew that I could never hate you, because the love I felt is too big… Seeing you here was the proof I needed, that everything could be forget and forgive, that no matter what, I always want to be with you, because I Love you Chuck Bass, I Love You…

Blair took a step close to him; take his hand, to touch his cheek with the other… Another step, until they were too close to each other. Chuck was desperate to kiss her, but he didn't know if it will be right to do it, after all, he has a girlfriend waiting for him… but the scent of the woman he really loves, the feeling of having her so close to him was so much powerful than anything else. He didn't doubt any longer, he just put his hands around her waist… and that was the sign she was waiting for, she got even closer until their bodies were touching each other… her lips finally met his, and they melted in a passionate kiss, the most passionate kiss they ever had…

Bass, escape with me, let's go, just you and me… we can go wherever you want to…

Blair, are you aware that you have to attend to Columbia?

There are still a couple of weeks, and I want to spend them with you, far away from here…

We can't Blair, and you know it, there are some things…

Oh, right, I forget you have a girlfriend…

It's not like that Blair; she is more like my personal nurse… Are you jealous? Yes you are, I love your face when you are jealousy.

If she's not your girlfriend, the why you can't leave with me?

You are a spoiled child Waldorf, fine, just let me do some arrangements and I'll meet you tonight at 11:30pm I'll pick you and we leave together wherever you want my love…

They kiss another passionate kiss followed by a lovely and kiss on her cheek…

…

Back in her room, Blair start to get ready when Serena came to ask her what happened with Chuck. Blair told her that they were to leave that same night, but Serena remember to her that they supposed to have a dinner with the guys they meet a month ago, and that they be there in any moment…

Blair get dressed and wait, when the boys arrive, she decided to tell all the truth to Anton, so she could finally escape with the real love of her life: Chuck Bass…

…

Its 11:25pm, Blair is waiting anxiously for Chuck, when she finally saw him, in that very moment, she felt the happiest woman in Earth… she was about to escape with the man she loves the most…


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I finish it... I was planing on more chapters, but I've been busy... This is my first and hope not the last, I apologize for the waiting...  
I just hope you like it as much as I do.

Please enjoy and review

**Blair, Chuck and Paris… always Paris**

**Chapter 2**

**Chuck and Blair, together, alone in a old limousine, heading to somewhere to love each other… in Paris, it's the perfect dream a girl, Blair, could ever have…**

Why are you staring at me?, Chuck, Why are you smiling?

I was just remembered, the very first time we kiss, it was in a limo, and we were trying to escape… just like we are now…

Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working…

No… Be patient, right now I just want to look at your face…

I love you Chuck Bass, I love you so much…

After said that, Chuck took her hand and kiss her, then hold it onto his chest, and just that, both stared at each other until she fall asleep… She looks so beautiful, so peaceful.

…

_How could I treat her like that…? What was I thinking...? No, that was the past Chuck, stop thinking about it… She is here now, with you, escaping with you, loving you as much as you love her, now is time to make her up for everything, to treat her like the gorgeous Queen B she deserve. _

_That's exactly what I'm going to do Blair, treat you like MY Queen._

…

The limousine finally arrive to their destiny, it was past 12:30 am, and Blair wake up when she feel the car stop, she was lying on Chuck's chest, and he was looking at her, with a perfect smile on his face…

Hello beautiful, welcome to our private Chateau Villette…

Our?

Yes, for the next two weeks this place it's ours…

…

Bonsoir Mr. Bass, Miss Waldorf, je suis Antoine, et elle est Joséphine, Bienvenue au Château Villette sont à votre service

Merci, please take our baggage to the main room and then you can leave.

Of course Mr. Bass.

Are you tired? Let's go get some sleep…

No, I don't want to sleep, I don't think I could sleep right now

Just c'mon…

Chuck hold her hand and pull her close to him, both head directly to the master bedroom, she was sure that she wouldn't sleep, but she felt too much tired, in the moment she lay on the beautiful princess alike bed, she closed her eyes for just a second ( at least that's what she was planning) she fall asleep. Chuck gently took of her heels and her clothes leaving her only in her very sexy lingerie cover her with a blanket and lay next to her…

He could spend the rest of his life like that, just looking that face, that gorgeous face sleeping so peacefully. He felt so happy being like that.

…

Blair woke up first, and felt a little surprised to found that she was almost naked, but then she didn't care, because she knew she was with the man she loved, which was snoring right next to her, she smile and leave the bed carefully so he didn't wake up. She takes a shower, and when she was putting her bathrobe on, she saw him thru the mirror standing at the door frame looking at her with a big smile on her face.

You are so beautiful, even more than I remember…

Are you trying to seduce me Bass?

It's working?

Blair turn and took a step closer to him, hold his face between her hands and kiss him, it was a very sweet kiss, then she pull back her head to see him, he smile and kiss her back, but this time, it was a kiss full of passion, she pressed her body against his, her hands went to his hair and neck, pulling him closer to her, his hands went to her waist; he slowly took her belt and untied it, soft and gently put his hand in her bare belly, she shiver a little as she feel his warm gentle hand… the hand that now was moving up to her breast, caressing softly… then up to her shoulder so he could took her bathrobe off… She was now totally naked…

She felt so sexy like that; she crush her body against his make him moving to the bed at the same time she was unbuttoning his shirt and his pants… that was all hasty, but once the make it to the bed, all was slow down again, soft and gentle touching… warm kisses… two naked bodies full of passion and needed of each other… reaching to ecstasy together…

…

It was almost 12pm when both of them came downstairs, Chuck ask Josephine to take them the lunch to the garden, because it has the most beautiful view

They both was talking, about how fortunate were to have find each other a couple days ago.

Chuck I feel so happy because you are here with me, I was really bad without you, I find out that I can't live without you, you're my half, my heart felt empty…

Blair…

No Chuck, let me finish… I don't want to remember the past, I just want to let all that behind, I suffer a lot, but now that you're here, now that I realize that my life isn't complete if you're not in it, I need to forget, we need to forget and look to the future, a future together; Chuck, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that there's going to be bad moments, but if we try hard, we can make it work, because I love you and I know you love me too, and that's all it matters.

Blair, I want you too, I love you too and of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. And also I know that we can make anything work out, because we are going to be together. Blair Waldorf I love you so much, remember that, always.

She walk close to him, put one hand on his cheek, the other on his hair and pull his face closer to hers, and in a sweet whisper she say – Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck… forever – and then she kiss him softly on his lips. Chuck embrace his arms around her tiny waist kissing her back in the same softly way.

…

The next days, they spend their time between walking through the Château and go out for a walking through Paris beautiful streets, they both felt so in love, like a newly married couple enjoying their honey moon. But in one moment, Blair felt a little guilty because she practically abandons Serena, after all, this supposed to be their vacations, and also because she didn't answer her the many times S call her and text her. So by the fifth day, she decided to call her back thinking in something to apologize to her…

Three rings and nothing, Blair tries again… another three rings and nothing again, she try this time with a text:

_S m sorry 4 abandon u, plz answer me, I need 2 talk 2 u. B_

Serena finally decided to give her a chance to apologize, she was a little mad for Blair's suddenly decision, but at the same time, she couldn't not feel happy for her best friend, so she call her…

S! Thanks, finally, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, please!

B, calm down, I do forgive you but you going to have to make up for me someday you know?

Yes, whatever you want S, I'll make up to you, I'll promises

Ok then, now I want to hear the details, well no _all _the details, only those you can tell me without make me faint…

(Laughs on both sides of the phone)

I have a better idea, wait for me; I'll meet you on your suite, ok? I'll be there in a while

Wait B, and Chuck? Are you going to let him alone?

Not exactly, I'll explain you when I get there…

(A few minutes later, in Serena's suite)

S! I'm so happy!

Tell me everything, but wait, first, I'm still curious about why you left Chuck alone

It's actually he left me, he tell me that he needed to go to buy some stuffs, alone, I'm guessing he's trying to do something special and don't want me to know, so I let him go alone…

So, the girls have the afternoon for themselves, they talk about how happy Blair is again now that she and Chuck are together, and all the planes they have for the future.

At 7pm, Blair went back to the Château hoping to find Chuck there, she was a little worried because he haven't call her or answer her calls, so she decided to go back check on him, but she gets a huge surprise when she gets in, in the terrace there was a beautiful scene, a little table with a bouquet, a couple of candles, a plates set for two, champagne and two glasses already full…

Welcome back Beautiful!

Oh Chuck, this is …

Shhh… this is nothing compare with your face…

I love this, I love you and I'm never going to get tired of telling you

Neither do I, I love you, come on, let's get some diner…

They both enjoy a delicious diner, Chuck offer to Blair a very special macaroon in a beautiful little box, only Blair didn't know it at the moment why it was so special…

Chuck, I don't want a macaroon right now, I have eat a lot this lately days, I feel like I gain a few pounds because of that

Please, this one is special…

Special? How so?

Take it and opened, you'll see

Blair took the little macaroon box and opened…

Oh my God! Chuck…

Chuck went on his knees…

Blair Cornelia Waldorf, would you marry me?

Inside the little box, instead a macaroon, there was a beautiful platinum ring with a set of little diamonds surrounding it and in the center, it was another diamond, bigger than the rest…

Oh Chuck, of course I do! I would love to be your wife (laughs) I love you, Oh God, Chuck this is so beautiful…

Not as beautiful as you… Mrs. Blair Bass…

I like how it sounds that…

And they just kiss…

Chuck takes Blair to the bedroom…

Take her face between his hands, caressing her cheek… Blair put her hands on his waist pulling him closer, she put her lips so close to his but not touching it yet, and in a whisper she tell him _– Make love to me, make the most happiest women on earth…_ and then she kiss him, he kiss her back, leading her to the bed; once there, his lips went from her mouth to her jaw, and her ear, right there he whisper _– I will, oh I will, just like you are going to make me the most happiest man… _then he move to her breast, and kiss them over the blouse she still was wearing, she shiver at the feeling, he move down to her button belly and lower, his hands were now on her knees, and moving very slowly up… her hands were on his hair…

He move back to face her, and kiss her again, they now start to unbuttoning each other's blouse and shirt, once he was topless, his hands move to her waist to remove her skirt and leggings… she move her hands to her belt and remove it so fast that he was a little surprised, then his pants went of…

His hands went again on her inner tights, moving up and down, every time closer to her most sensitive point… she wanted desperately feel him touch her right there and he knows it, but he want to wait a little more… his lips were on her belly, blowing slowly warm on her, she shiver with every breath, she put a hand on his chin so he can look at her, when his eyes face hers, she said… _Chuck, I need it, please… NOW! _He smile at her and finally decided to give her what she was asking for… his hands went directly to her lace panties and took it off, right after took off her bra and his boxers and she was ready now… He was on top of her, her legs round his waist… her arms around his neck pulling his face close to hers, his lips almost touching hers, and moving slowly to her jaw and neck… he was inside her now, she was moaning at the feeling… _- Oh Chuck…_ his lips move now to her left breast and kiss it, then went to the right and do the same… _- Oh… that feels… oh Chuck… _her hands move to his back… and now to his hair… _- Blair you are amazing… _he star to move faster and harder, she was almost screaming his name and that definitely was turning on even more… - _Chuck…I… I'm… oohh… _she was panting… he could feel that she was about to come in any minute, he was about to come too… a couple more moves and both come together…

After a couple minutes later, both naked embraced each other in silence…

I really miss that, you… the way you make me feel…

(a smirk on his face) I know… I love the way you make me feel… I love you…

I love you more…

And like that, they both fall asleep, knowing for sure that this is the beginning of a new life for both of them, knowing that it will not be easy, but having each other and loving each other, they could fight every battle together and win, because they are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck… forever…

The End


End file.
